


Perfect Canvas

by rhosyn_du



Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Body Paint, F/F, Fluff, Flufftober, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhosyn_du/pseuds/rhosyn_du
Summary: All of Izzy is beautiful, but the expanse down the center of her back, free from runes, calls to Clary, demanding to be lavished with ink and paint and adoration.Flufftober Day 2: Ink
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950829
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Perfect Canvas

Orange bleeds into red bleeds into violet as Clary’s pens move across her canvas, shapes just beginning to take form.

“Have you used these before?” Izzy asks, voice partially muffled by a pillow. “They feel different.”

“They’re new,” Clary confirms, sliding back over Izzy’s hips to get a better angle. “You said my old brush markers were a little scratchy. These should be softer.”

All of Izzy is beautiful, but the expanse down the center of her back, free from runes, calls to Clary, demanding to be lavished with ink and paint and adoration.

“They are soft,” Izzy says. “Not cold like your paints, either.” She turns her head enough that Clary can see a hint of her teasing smile. “They almost feel like little tongues.”

It’s an invitation Clary can’t refuse, and she leans in to trace the bottom of Izzy’s deflect rune with her tongue, right where her neck meets her back. Beneath her, Izzy shivers.

“Behave,” Clary tells her. “You can have more of my tongue when I’m done.”

“I guess I can wait if that’s my reward,” Izzy says, relaxing once more beneath Clary.

The picture takes shape slowly, majestic curves and sinuous lines accentuated by the occasional keen point. Clary can feel the tension in Izzy’s body building as she works, until Izzy is letting out tiny gasps every time Clary’s pen marks her skin.

When she’s satisfied with her work, Clary leans back to take in the drawing, lazily tracing its edges with her fingers. Izzy arches into the touch, her skin rippling beneath Clary’s hands, and the dragon that now adorns her back almost seems to stretch its wings with her movement.

“You should hurry up,” Izzy tells her. “I kinda want to have sex with girlfriend now.”

“Only kinda?” Clary teases. “I’ve got to work harder.”

“Mm, kinda really,” Izzy concedes.

Clary leans down to place a kiss on Izzy’s shoulder, open-mouthed and with a hint of teeth. “Almost done,” she promises.

She takes the black pen and adds the final touch to the piece in the lower-right corner. On any other drawing, it would be where she left her signature, but for Izzy, it’s always this single rune.

Izzy turns her head to look over her shoulder, eyes dark and shining. “I love you, too.”

Clary leans down, capturing Izzy’s lips with her own. Izzy kisses back, impatient and needy..

It isn’t long before Clary’s drawing is only so much ink staining their sheets. Clary doesn’t mind. It gives her a fresh canvas to work with later.


End file.
